Caroline's Kitty Tails
by MooBerryluvsTTandTVD
Summary: Caroline went to New Orleans to find Tyler after he broke up with her. She gets board and goes to a bar for a drink, one little sip from a human can't hurt, Right? But of course with Caroline's luck, she gets in a little mishap with a very angry witch who. . . . . isn't too happy about vampires in his bar. BTW: I don't own any of TVD, just if I forget to put that on my chapters.
1. Owch

**Hey guys! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaase review, even if you hate this. This story is based off of one of my favorites called "Puppy meets Wearwolf"( witch i do not own) I love that story and i idolize the author. YOU MUST READ IT! It is Amazing! **

**sorry in advance for spelling and grammar. as you can see it's not my sharpest knife in the kitchen. And it's not helping that my computer doesn't have spell check.**

** We all know the drill, I don't own any of these awesome characters, some important producers or people of some sort do. poop. Lucky Duckies. . . . . . . . . :( **

Caroline ran quickly through the crowded bar, she couldn't vamp speed, there were too many people around. She had just insulted one of the most ornery and powerful witches in New Orleans. She glanced behind her, maybe she lost him! She needed a quick get-away, it would take to long to stumble through the crowded dance floor. Caroline scanned over the heads of the many drunken humans and saw a door way. she pushed and weaved through the mob to the hall.

"Excuse me, Excuse me, coming through, psycho witch wants me dead, _Could you move please_!" She mumbled as she staggered through the crazed mass of underaged drinkers. She finally battled her way to the door way and breathed a sigh to calm her beating heart. She turned to look out at the crowded bar and her breath quickened again and the witch began to struggle through the people. Caroline spun around and ran down the hallway she turned corner only to be met by a dead-end. A blank wall with a high window and a large potted plant.

"God what is the point of a hallway if it doesn't go anywhere?!" She asked irritatedly. She turned around and jumped. But she didn't have time to process what she saw before her head felt like it was splitting open. The witch stood right behind her, radiating anger. Caroline dropped to her knees and clenched her fists to her temples to ease the pain. She screamed in agony as the angry warlock stood over her with a hand out stretched. she fell to her side, still clutching her head and moaned. Caroline's vision was clouded with black spots that fizzled and morphed with every head aching flash. The last thing she saw was the man's dark eyes as he stood over her. Then every brain rattling throb, every laugh and voice of the crowd outside, every scent of cheap liquor and bad tasting alcohol and every red flash of light in her eyes- just. . . . . . . slipped away.

Her last thought was how sucky it was to die in some trashy run-down bar.


	2. wake up sleeping beauty

**Hey peeps! I'm only giving you this next chapter because i want to make sure I'm adding new chapters correctly the rest your going to have to earn by sweat talking me through that annoying little box at the bottom of this page. Wow that looked a lot creeper then what i had in mind. oh well, the delete button is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO farrrrrrrr awwwwwway! :(. . . . . :) Tee hee!**

Caroline felt her senses coming back very slowly before she realised what was going on. First was hearing, this was most noticable because of the sound of chains rattling somewhere near. Her depth perception was off and Caroline couldn't tell where or how close. Next came touch, her body felt numb all over but soon she realised that she was lieing on something cold and hard. Smell and taste weren't that useful at this moment obviously. Caroline made a mental list.

Okay so i'm playing the part of a lab rat right now. . . . . . . ouch.

owwwwwwww! Oh my god. my head feels like i just vamp sped face first into an oncoming train! Not cool.

My ears are ringing. yay. fun. wait, where am I? Come on brain, THINK.

Open! You stupid eyes! What just happened?

With a dull thudding, nagging feeling Caroline's Previous memories began to creep back into her brain.

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! right! right! right! right! RIGHT! She came looking for Tyler! _'That Jerk broke up with me' _a little voice chirped inside her head.

'shut-up' Caroline thought

'_I'm trying to get my brain back in the today life_.'

Okay, what else did she know? ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

AH-HA! She went in to the bar to have a light snack and chose the wrong person. Caroline cursed herself silently. _She_ of all people just had to choose a place owned by a freaking WITCH of all people! Then her head throbbed especially hard and she flinched in pain. she squinted her eyes shut even more and tried to breathe evenly. Once the pain had died down Caroline tried to focus. She was actually thankful for the short migraine because it seamed to un-cross her wires. With her brain back in order and her thoughts straitened out she opened her eyes.

You Like? I wanted to add more but I would have tripled this chapter in size so i'm just going to add to the tension with a cliff hanger! Yaaaaaaay! now can you please review? Tell me is Caroline is too out of character, you probably haven't had time to see because she hasn't said anything but review anyways!


	3. A little breather

**The soul point of this chapter is to add suspense**


	4. Witch Problems

**I Don't own any of TVD and I most likely don't even own this story because it's inspired by one called "Puppy Meets Wearwolf"**

**Which is AWESOME!**

**HA HA! I'm sorry, i knew I said I wouldn't write anymore until I got more reviews but I couldn't just leave you! plus teasing you is just way to fun.**

**Not with that awful naughty little cliff Hanger. . . . .**

**AND THEN!**

**To make a chapter that was only ONE LINE LONG Ohhhhhhhh the HORROR! :D**

**Well your not complaining, i mean you've stuck with me this long (4 Whole Chapters!) even if you were just slowly skimming. . . . . zone-ing out. . . . . .waiting. . . . . . . . .waiting. . .. . . . . .for . . . . . . . the . . . good. . . . . . . .stuff . . . . to . . . come. . . . . . . . - Oh sorry, What? Anyways, I know that most people don't even read these things so I will get right to where we left off with that toppling tower of Suspense!**

**. . . . .. . . . .. .**

**. . .. . . . .. . . . ..**

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

**And Caroline gets killed by the warlock named Joe THE END! Ha Ha, never mind, my computers almost out of battery and I'm board of writing in bold.**

**soooooooooooo. . . . . . . . .**

**With her brain- no no were past that. hmmmmmm. Oh here we are!- She opened her eyes. . . . . . .**

**Suspense Suspense Suspense Suspense SuspenseSuspense**

**. . .**

**suspense**

**. . .**

**suspense suspense**

**. . .**

**. . . . . .**

"What the hell." Caroline muttered. She was lieing on her back on a stone table in a dusty dimly lit room. She tried to move but her arms and legs were bound down by heavy chains. The whole room had an acrid smell to it that stung her throat when she breathed in. The Blonde Vampire raised her head of the table and looked around. she saw the warlock standing over a small table nearby. He was slowly crunching herbs on a wooded cutting board.

"Where am I?" She asked quietly

The man stopped chopping and brushed the dry ,now shredded, leaves into a ceramic bowl. He walked towards Caroline and set the bowl down on her table. He cleared his throat and walked to the other side of the room. Caroline watched confused as he stopped in front of an old wooden cupboard. He opened one of the doors which creaked and complained noisily. He pulled out a black bundle of cloth and a syringe full of clear liquid

'Vervain' Caroline thought.

He walked quietly back to the stone table and set down his new supplies.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

He looked at her and was silent for a moment and then said in a deep voice.

"Cleaning up a mess." He unwrapped a piece of twine from around the black roll of fabric and flicked the cloth tails away. Then he let the cloth drop to reveal. Caroline gasped.

A Stake.

It was dark brown and very sharp, around a foot long. Caroline's breath hitched in her throat and tears welded up in her eyes.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked and her breathing quickened out of fear.

To her relief the Witch shock his head. "Only if you try to run." Caroline thought again and felt fright fill her chest once again. That was her only escape plan.

'He must have something much worse planned for me.' she thought.

He glanced down at her as she began to breathe fast again and pulled at the chains. The warlock continued to crunch up the herbs in his bowl using his fingers. "I'm not going to hurt you. " he said. Before she could ask another question he added. "I'm making it so you cannot hurt anyone ever again." Caroline felt like she was going to hypervenelate

"B-but I don't hurt people." she choked out, searching his face for any signs of mercy. There were none. Caroline began to fight against her bindings harder now. But it seamed the witch was ready for his spell. He tipped the bowl into the palm of his hand and blew it onto her. Caroline coughed as some of the bitter herbs fell into her mouth.

"Please just let me go!" She choked out, but he ignored her pleads.

She thrashed against the binds and actually felt one of the chains start to give. She pulled on the metal but then she felt the sharp needle shot it's poison into her throat.

**OHHHHHHHHH!**

**i'm just terrible with those cliff hangers aren't i? **

**By now your thinking: WHERES KLAROLINE?! I ONLY WENT TO THIS WEBSITE TO READ FLUFFY STORIES ON VAMPIRES RIPPING OUT HUMAN THROATS AND NOW I'M STUCK IN THIS STORY WITHOUT AND SINGS OF ACTUAL ROMANCE!**

**Patience! Mystic Falls wasn't built in a day.**

**Reviewing might get you the next chapter a tad faster.**

**. . . . .**

**just saying**

**. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .**

**not hinting at all right now!**


	5. Transformation

**So I'm Back and I STILL don't own any of TVD. . . . . this sucks. . . . . .bad.**

**Now Back to the story!**

Caroline's jaw dropped in shock as the Vervain was injected into her blood stream. She instantly felt a wave on nausea and let her head drop back onto the hard surface of the table.

She felt her strength drain out of her and her chest constricted from the new poison in her body. Her eyesight blurred but she could still make out the Witch standing above her with his arms out stretched. She could hear him start to chant in an unknown language and the numerous candles around the room lit up.

"Stop, please" Caroline moaned, but then a strong wind blew around her, flicking her hair around and chilling her. She could feel if swirling around her, roaring in her ears. She groaned again and pleaded with the man, but her voice was drowned out by the wind. But the chanting, it was loud and echoed in her ears, dark sounding words and syllables swarmed in her head. She tried to struggle free but the vervain had left her weak. Then she felt a tingling sensation, like pins-a-nettles, that started at her finger tips and pulsed through her entire body. Caroline felt herself drifting away, she tried to fight the urge to sleep but it was to strong. And with the wind roaring and the chanting words all around her, Caroline's sub-consiousness slipped into the waiting arms of sleep.


	6. Getting to know the neighborhood

**Oooooooohh! What Will Happen Now? Well thats kind of predictable, but you should read anyways!**

Caroline awoke to find herself lieing on a hard surface, AGAIN!

'Why does this always happen to me.' She thought. With the eyes closed she took a deep breath and realised that she could remember the previous events clearly. Evil Witch, Weird VooDoo herbs, Vervain, candles, Chanting, yep. It seemed to all be there. Caroline opened her eyes and realised that this place was very dark, with only a small beam of light from a crack in the ceiling. She tried to stand up, but found that her sense of balance was completely gone. She tried again but fell backwards against the solf walls of the room. She cursed herself silently, and began to crawl on hands and knees, It was much easier. Caroline felt around the room, it was very small and smelled like old books.

'How do I know what old books smell like?' Caroline thought. She also learned that the walls were soft and only now did Caroline had noticed sounds of people around her. Cars, bikes, yelling. she leaned hard against one wall and felt her enclosure fall sideways. She yelped as she rolled out. Her head bonked roughly against the pavement and stood up. She looked around and realised that she had rolled out of a cardboard box, and a huge one at that. It didn't take Caroline long to look around and realise that everything was a tad bigger then usual.

'Oh My God!' Caroline thought as her eyes widened, That Witch! Caroline spotted a puddle of water and walked/crawled over to it. She looked down and felt her stomach drop out of her ribcage. Instead of her usual mirror image, Caroline saw the stunned reflection of a cat gazing up at her through the dirty water


	7. Mew

*******Before I say anything I would like to note that I also got inspiration from the oneshot story "Kitty Kat" On Kathrine and Elijah and I do not own that story*********

**Heeeeeeey There again!**

**So, as you can see I STILL don't own any of TVD and you can also see that I'm not good at waiting for feedback. I just HATE it when authors drop an AMAZING story. I KNOW you probably ONLY reading THIS Because the STRANGE and misplaced CAP-LOCKS are CONFUSING.**

**heeeeeeey. I got you to read this! :D**

**or you just read it anyways.**

**or you didn't read this at all, so you don't know I'm taking about you.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**So. . . . . . Back Track**

**-Caroline Was Voodoo-afied**

**-Now she is a cat**

**-KLAROLINE IS COMING!-**

**I just don't know when :)**

**Now: REVIEW! OMG the most awkward thing is I JUST NOW found out that**

**R+R means "Read and Review" **

**TTFN**

Caroline jumped backwards and yelled out. To her horror, it came out as a loud squeal. She whirled around and saw a short, stubby tail following her around, she gazed down at her hands and saw that they were paws.

"I have four feet!" Caroline wailed :(. But of course it only came out as a series of loud crying mews).

She carefully walked back to the dirty puddle and looked down again. She saw herself in the worst way. She was a little black kitten with a tiny bit of chocolate-brown mixed in. She had a white bib on her chest and a tiny pink nose. Her eyes were blue, that was the only part of her human self that stayed. Her fur was fluffy and her legs were long and spidery.

Caroline let out a wine and sat down, she looked around at where she was. The Cardboard box was upturned by a giant green dumpster in an ally way. It was short and dimly lit. Caroline could see the bright opening a little farther up. She quickly staggered towards the world. The new bright light hurt her eyes when she walked out. Then she looked around.

Cars raced by, honking there horns at each other. Bike bells chimed and voices were everywhere. Above her, birds sang, and somewhere the trickling of a fountain could be heard.

But the sounds! The noise was almost unbearable. Besides the nice sounds of birds and water. Caroline was surrounded by a loud roaring of car engines that pounded on her ears, The small, lost, vampire, kitten dropped down and covered her eyes with her paws.

But the smell was even worse! Dozens of different fast food and street vendor smells morphed together to form a revolting aroma. It made Caroline feel queasy in her stomach. Car oil and dirt mixed together, and it didn't help that Caroline had spent the night sleeping next to a dumpster!

But the thing that bothered Caroline worst was that every thing seemed to have a salty smelling accent to it. It wasnt;t the same as the ocean smell, it was. . . . . . . . .some thing else. It seamed to be wafted over everything. Like some one had over-sprayed old cheap perfume on themselves. Then something clicked in Caroline's mind and she sat bolt upright. It was the scent of blood. And some how The Little Kitten knew that she was still in New Orleans.

**Ha Ha! You like? If so Say it, down in that box! and if you actually read the author comments then actually right the word "it" and rate this story so far out of 10. we all know the drill, 1 is lowest and 10 is highest. I'm not updating until i get 3 reviews on this story. I WILL REFRAIN!**


	8. Caroline Complains

**READ THIS:**

**OVER 612 PEOPLE HAVE READ THIS AND ****NOBODY ****HAS REVIEWED! **

**It makes me sad.**

**:(**

**Everyone thinks that someone else will do it, But No one Has!**

**:*(**

**YOU!**

**NEED TO BE THE ONE THE BREAK THE ICE!**

**PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEE!**

**Mabey you would give feed back if i owned TVD. Oh. thats right, I don't**

**BUZZ KILL!**

**Oh! Btw I would like to thank my ONE follower for this story. at least SOMEONE likes it**

Caroline sat by the alley way for a few minutes before she could wrap her head around this current situation. One, She was now a cat. Two, she was in a city full of vampires, not good. Three, she was also in a city filled with tourists who would gladly take a homeless kitten home to their spoiled children. And Four, poor Caroline had gone through all this trouble only to be left on a sidewalk.

"And I don't have any reviews yet." Caroline mewed. She was exhausted and was abruptly forced out of her strong, powerful, vampire life and into one equivalent to that of a lap dog.

Caroline stood on her wobbly legs and began to walk

**Sorry so short, well actually I'm not. i Could be on my deck, in the sun, eating Mexican food right now but instead I'm in here writing for you! And your so ungrateful. Have you even thought to thank me? *Dramaticly puts hand over heart* It's almost enough to take the light out of life itself! *Falls to floor, hands over eyes* **

**And no reviews!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Hint! Hint!**

**look down. Now write a review! It only takes 10 seconds. you could've done it by now if I hadn't been complaining.**

**PLLLEEEEAAASSSEEEE!**

**Must have. . . . . . .feedback. . . . . . . or. . . . . . . . I. . . . . . . .will. . . . . . . . . . die.**

***Dies on floor***

**Sister walks in. looks at dead sibling. walks out. "Mom! Xxxxx* died again"**

***That would have been my name but I can't give it to you**

**Now be a good little duck and reveiw**


	9. Itty Bitty Mud Bath

**Okay dokey!**

**we all know what I'm going to say:**

**REVIEW!**

**Is it because this story sucks?**

**I bet that's why.**

**Oh**

**I'm depressed**

**LOOK WHAT YOU DID!**

**this is so totally your fault**

**SEE! LOOK! Even all those TVD characters that I don't own are shunning you**

**Caroline says review!**

**So does Klaus.**

**and I you don't then I'll Kill everyone off!**

**I will!**

**I'm writing this for your benefit, and I can kill every one!**

**so don't tempt me**

**:)**

Caroline continued walking, her feet hurt, countless people had stepped on her, and her once fluffy fur was dirty and greasy. Her whiskers drooped and the tip of her tail drug on the ground behind her.

'Oh, why couldn't I just wait for a blood bag?' She asked herself.

She must have wandered through the whole of New Orleans. She had no idea where to go, but walking seamed like the safest thing to do. Caroline stumbled over another curb, and stopped. Her chest heaved and she felt like she was going to pass out. Ahead of her, in this miserable city, was a park. It had a fountain and some nice trees with grass underneath.

'Shade' thought Caroline.

It was so hot, she could see the heat waves on the dark asphalt. Her paws were cracked and burned from the hot pavement. Nobody really noticed a starved, dehydrated kitty on the streets of New Orleans. She tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and ,with a loud mew, rolled into a large mud puddle.

Caroline sighed and layed her head down in surrender. The unforgiving heat baked her but she didn't have the strength to move. Caroline felt herself falling to sleep.

'No' she thought 'I can't,' Somehow Caroline knew that she would die if she fell a sleep.

She lifted her head and tried to get out of the dirty water. The mud suctioned to her belly and pulled on her as she stood up. Caroline was thankful that her legs were so out of proportion to the rest of her body. She slowly shuffled out of the mud and finally, after what seamed like a life time, she reached the wonderful shade. She collapsed under the protective leaves and was asleep instantly.

**How is it so far? Tell Me! Please! So I know that stories like this are predictable so I'm going to try out some plot twists.**  
**Be prepared! But you won't get your new chapter untill I see al least 1 review. Is that to Hard to ask?**

**Many Moos to you from**

**~Berry**


	10. Starved

**Hey**

**Remmember what I said About plot twists?**

**They won't happen in this story!**

**PLOT TWIST!**

**Jk! I was just practicing for the real deal.**

**One word: Review!**

**I don't own TVD! :(**

Caroline slept deeply through the night. The only reason she didn't get eaten was because the mud made her blend in with the ground and kept her hidden. Caroline stood up and stretched. The city was a lot quieter now, so The little kitten could tell it was early in the morning. She let out a huge yawn and shook her head to knock away any more thoughts of . It was weird to wake us in a completely new body. Caroline stood and began walking again, the tree sheltered her from the heat well. Caroline seeped of the grass and onto the pavement, but as soon as her paw touched the gritty cement she felt pain shoot through it. She jumped back with a loud mew. Caroline gently lifted her paw and saw that the bottom had been rubbed raw. Then her stomach growled loudly. Caroline sighed and walked back on the grass. She looked around with her tiny nose in the air, trying to smell food. Caroline soon found out that no matter how hungry she was there was no way to get o food, the soft grass only circled around the tree.

'So I'm stuck on an island, with no food.' Caroline sat again. Then she got an idea, remembering the mud puddle she had tripped in the day before, the filthy cat bounded across the soft grass and took a few, very painful steps to the dirty patch. Then, she dipped each paw in by turn. The mud was almost fully dry from yesterday's heat, so it stuck to her paws like pudding would to a greedy child's fingers. Caroline looked down at her handy work, her paws were now covered in a thin dirt shell, she hoped this would give her protection. Sure enough when she steed back on the pavement, her paws didn't hurt as much. Caroline smiled as mush as a tired kitten ever could and went off in search of breakfast.

**Sorry If this was boring. You should express your bordem through that box down there!**

**Thats how desperate I am for reviews!**


	11. Crazzed Cafes

**EVERYBODY STOP AND LOOK OVER HERE!**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY FIRST READER WHO ACTULLY REVIEWED:**

julieanamikaelson587

**You have made me very happy and your are my new favorite reader!**

**YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!**

**:D**

**Hey, sorry if this chapter is boring.**

**I don't own any of TVD. *sob***

**Okay I'm over it. So what was happening so far?**

**Ummmmmmmmmmmmm. . . . . .**

**OH! the lil' kitten just made herself some mud booties.**

**Cutos to Care Bare!**

Caroline was currently following her nose to the nearest food destination. Then she saw it! At the end of the street there was a cafe, the sign was brightly colored and it sported window displays of pastries and cakes. The whole bakery was spottlesly clean, the floors,the counters, even the walls inside and out shone and reflected the light Caroline bounded up to the open door, a peeped inside. An aged women was standing at the counter, she had graying hair, pulled up into a bun and was wearing a colorful poncho with faded blue jeans. She was holding a brown paper bag and she eyes were bright. She had a round face, with a kind expression. The little dirty kitten felt like she would be safe.

"Excuse me? But do you have any food I could have, please?" Caroline asked but it came out as one loud meow.

The women looked down at Caroline with a shocked expression. Caroline mewed again and the women smiled. The a door in the kitchen swung open and a large man with a red face rushed out with a tray of brownies. When he saw Caroline He gasped as stared at her for a few seconds. Caroline let out a hopeful mew. Then the man dropped his tray on a counter and got a little. . . . . . . freaked out. He grasped a spatula and ran at her yelling and screaming. Caroline jumped and whirled around to run. Her dirty paws slipped on the white tile floor and she fell on her face. Then Caroline saw why the man was freaking out. The crisp, polished floor had a trail of muddy paw prints on it. Caroline stood as fast as possible and ran out of the Coffee shop. She didn't stop untill she was to exhausted to run any longer.

"Germaphobe much?" She muttered. But she kept walking, then she steeped on something very sharp, she screeched in pain and jumped back. Caroline looked down and saw the broken glass bottle she had just troded on. The glass was embedded in her front paw. Caroline whimpered as she pulled it out with her teeth.

"Why Me?" She mewed.

**I know Boring Boring Boring. But you should**

**review! maybe****the next chapter will be less boring if you do!**


	12. Feeling Faint

**HI people, I'm going to try to get some Klaroline here but i'm not sure. If i don't get it here then most likely in the next chapter. Read and Review! Or just Review! I just want SOMETHING!**

It was mid day and all Caroline had been able to find to eat was a piece of bread crust. She was famished and her throat stung from lack of water. Her stomach clenched from hunger, and she was having the hardest time keeping her eyes open. She was in a new part of the city and the unbearable scent of blood was everywhere. In the air, on the streets, it even seamed to be laced in with the car exhaust.

Caroline kept walking in the scorching heat. the dirt protecting her paws was gone so her feet ached with every step, especially the one with the glass. She felt so tired. Finally she stopped in front of a bar, and couldn't go any farther. She thought about crawling inside but her track record with bars wasn't the greatest.

Cars whizzed by and people shouted, and talked, and laughed, and screamed. The voices were just too much. She wanted to shut them out, she wanted to die. Caroline's vision blurred and the world swayed sideways. Then she fell on her side.

She didn't get up again.

**. . . . . . . . . **

**OMG! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! shocker! I told you I would kill off the chareters if you didn't review and look what happened. Don't worry Carolines not dead. . . . . yet. **

**And you can thank **julieanamikaelson587 **for that because they reviewed and saved Caroline, for now.**

**Now we have no idea what will happen. . . . . **. **Maybe**** that snazzy little kitty will even become a vampire kitty. We'll never know . . . . . . . . . . **

**Well. . . . .**

**I will, because I'm writing this story. now could you be a god and review for me?**


	13. A Lucky Find

**Good day to all! Wow, I'm suprised you'r still here. can i get you anything?**

**Water? Mexican Food? Anything to drink? A large dish of Klaroline?**

**Okay Dokey! coming right up!**

**I don't own TVD. Wow thats really starting to sink in. Well, If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing about vampires, I would be one.**

Caroline still felt groggy when she woke up. She kept her eyes closed and, even though her whole body ached, she felt comfortable. She was lieing in something soft and cool. She felt water dribbling into the side of her mouth and mewed. Caroline began to wiggle and squirm, but she felt a large, strong hand hold her in place. Caroline opened her eyes a meowed.

"Glad your feeling better"

Caroline almost choked. She fought against his hand harder, trying to free herself. How was this even possible? What were the odds of this even happening.

"Easy there, I'm not going to hurt you" Klaus said. He was used to animals fighting against him, after all, animals could sense vampires.

Caroline Mewed loudly

'Klaus! Oh my God it's Klaus! What in freaking hell did I do to deserve this?!' Caroline thought.

"come-on sweetheart, don't be trouble." Klaus said. He had no problem holding the kitten down but he didn't want her to exhaust herself even more. But it was too late. Caroline felt her energy draining out of her and finally stopped fighting. She dropped her head and let out a little groan.

Klaus chuckled. "You're a little fighter aren't you."

once the kitten was settled again he went back to his first task. He picked up the eye dropper again and continued dripping water in to Caroline's mouth. She had never tasted anything so good. The cool water washed over her tounge and cleared the flem from her throat. Caroline breather a sigh of relief. Then Klaus stopped watering her. and began to bundle the grey kitten up in a towel. Caroline mewed in protest, she wanted more! She saw the dish of water on the table nearby and began to crawl towards it.

'Does he want me to drink by myself?' She wondered, but Klaus moved the water away.

"Thats enough for now sweetheart, it'll make you sick if you drink too much now."

Caroline realised he was right and allowed him to wrap her up in the towel. As embarrassing as this was, she was to exhausted to care. Klaus watched as the tiny cat snuggled in the towel and fell asleep.

**I Know, i know. Dol drums again, but wasn't this still cute in a fluffy kind of way?**

**Review to tell me what you though of this chapter**


	14. Kitty Cat Rehab

**Good day to all! Wow, I'm suprised you'r still here. can i get you anything?**

**Water? Mexican Food? Anything to drink? A large dish of Klaroline?**

**Okay Dokey! coming right up!**

**I don't own TVD. Wow thats really starting to sink in. Well, If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing about vampires, I would be one.**

Caroline still felt groggy when she woke up. She kept her eyes closed and, even though her whole body ached, she felt comfortable. She was lieing in something soft and cool. She felt water dribbiling into the side of her mouth and mewed. Caroline began to wiggle and squirm, but she felt a large, strong hand hold her in place. Caroline opened her eyes a meowed.

"Glad your feeling better"

Caroline almost choked. She fought against his hand harder, tryin gto free herself. How was this even possible? What were the odds of this even happening.

"Easy there, I'm not going to hurt you" Klause said. He was used to animals fighting against him, after all, animals could sense vampires.

Caroline Mewed loudly

'Klause! Oh my God it's Klause! What in freaking hell did i do to diserve this?!' Caroline thought.

"Come'on sweetheart, don't be trouble." Klause said. He had no proble holding the kitten down but he didn't want her to exhast herself even more. But it was too late. Caroline felt her energy draining out of her and finnaly stoped fighting. She dropped her head and let out a little groan.

Klause chuckled. "You're a little fighter arn't you."

once the kitten was settled again he went back to his first task. He picked up the eye droper again and contiued dripping water in to Caroline's mouth. She had never tasted anything so good. The cool water washed over her tounge and cleared the flem from her throat. Caroline breather a sigh of relif. Then Klause stopped watering her. and began to bundle the grey kitten up in a towle. Caroline mewed in protest, she wanted more! She saw the dish of water on the table nearby and began to crawl towards it.

'Does Klause want me to drink by myself?' She wondered, but Klause moved the water away.

"Thats enough for now sweetheart, it'll make you sick if you drink to much now."

Caroline relised he was right and alowed him to wrap her up in the towel. As embarassing as this was, she was to exhasted to care. Klause watched as the tiny cat suggled in the towel and fell asleep.

**I Know, i know. Dol drums again, but wasn't this still cute in a fluffy kind of way?**

**Review to tell me what you though of this chapter**


	15. Kitty Cat Rehab Continued

**Merp. Bleh. ugh. I'm tirerd today and typing is to energy consuming. Hang on, I need to go read a quick fanfic to get energy.**

**Hey! I'm back! 2 days later, ha ha. So happy new year guys! here's the next chapter.**

**BTW- i don't own TVD**

Klaus was sitting on his couch in his New Orleans apartment. He was carefully drawing in his leather sketch book when Caroline woke up.

"Where the hell am I" She asked and looked around, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. Only when she heard her own mews instead of words did she remember the last couple of days. She huffed angrily and tried to detangle herself from the towel. Klaus looked up from his picture at the squirming kitten and set down his work.

"Morning sweetheart." He said as he picked her up.

The little kitten complained loudly and tried to wiggle out of his grip.

"Get away from me!" She mewed.

Klaus stood up and walked the kitten over to his door.

"Here we are." He said. There was a small bag of cat food outside his door in the hallway. He had compelled one of the few humans in his building to get it for him. he quickly made the muddy cat some food and set her on the floor to eat it.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at the bowl of kibble.

'Seriously!' she thought irritably. 'Cat Food!?'

Then her stomach growled loudly. Between the short battle of personal hygiene and hunger, her aching stomach won the upper hand. Caroline bent down and tucked in to her new meal. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. The dry food easily crunched between her teeth and tasted like chicken. After Caroline had finished her food she looked around. She was still getting used to the world being huge.

"Come along love" Klaus said as he bent down and grabbed the kitten.

She squeaked in protest as the hybrid carried her into the bathroom. She was carefully set on the floor and Klaus closed the door. He plugged the sink and began to fill it with warm water. Caroline's eyes widened as she realised what her was preparing for her. She whined and ran behind the tolite. Klaus smiled and turned off the water.

"All right sweet heart, time for a bath." He knelt down and reached behind the tolite. He grabbed the grey kitten and pulled her out of hiding. Caroline mewed and bit Klaus' hand, but her teeth were dull and it had no effect. The man set her in the warm water and began to scrub her with his fingers.

Caroline's eyes widened as she was dropped into the bath. The water quickly soaked her fur and weighted her down. She kicked and tried to swim but her paws couldn't catch and water. She cried out as her head sunk under and water filled her mouth. Klaus' big hands wrapped around her and brought her back to the surface. She coughed and choked as the water turned brown from the dirt caked on her fur. Klaus watched as the previously ash colored kitten became black with a little chocolate-brown mixed in.

After The kitten was clean Klaus drained the sink and towel dried her. Caroline was too tired to care, and she soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Talk to meh people!**


	16. The name game

**Ahhhhhhh. Hi guys. Oh this is so relaxing. :) I'm sitting on my porch with my laptop, It's a really nice day today, kinda cold, but still nice. I totally own tvd, NOT! **

**Oh and I would like to thank my new Reviewers for their feed back!**

**Brooks!**

**Your so cool.**

**and**

ellollo

**It's all good, i'm terrible at grammar too. :)**

**I also have writers block so if you could give me some ideas through the comment box, that would be helpful.**

**I don't own any of TVD**

Klaus was on his couch continuing his drawing when the kitten in his lap began to stir. He set down his sketch book and his glass of blood on the coffee table. He set the waking kitten on the floor so the blood was out of her sight, he remembered that animals feared vampires. Caroline sat up and yawned, blinking in the sunlight. Klaus was sitting on his couch and was staring at her.

"What are you looking at!"

Klaus chuckled as the kitten let out a low mew. He could have sworn she was glaring at him

He stood.

"Well, I guess I should give you a name than." He said as he walked over to the book shelf.

He began to pull books of the shelf.

"Juliet?" He offered.

Caroline rolled her eyes, of course Klaus had Shakespeare novels.

"Hamlet"

"What is with the Shakespeare?!"

"hmmmmmm." Klaus plucked another book off the shelf and flipped through it but tossed it aside.

"Charlotte?"

"Wow! you have children's books too? Why don't you try Wilber next?," She said sarcastically.

Klaus smiled at the angry protests behind him.

"Hermione"

"Bella"

"Jane"

He turned and walked around his small apartment looking for more inspiration. His eyes feel on a painting.

"Monet?"

(Wink, Wink, read my profile. If you know about modern art you'll find the connection)

Caroline hissed angrily.

He paced around his apartment and walked back to the kitten. He took a swig from his glass and sat down. He reached down and picked up the kitten and set her into his lap. He slowly stroked the kitten's fluffy fur and looked around. His eyes rested on the drawing on his table.

**My extremely mellow cliffhanger. Please review and give me some ideas too.**


	17. Caroline (said in Klaus' accent)

**Hello again, okay I would just like to tell ya'll some thing**

**READ THIS! **

**1,617**

**That is the number of people who are reading this**

**5**

**That is the number of reviews**

**and one of them was my best friend who i begged to review so (I love you bud) but she doesn't count.**

**Com'on People! Just give me a tiny review! It can even be only one word**

**I don't own any of TVD**

Klaus looked at his drawing and his eyes moved back to the kitten in his lap. Her eyes were bright blue. His eyes flickered back to the drawing, her deep blue eyes, Her smiling face.

"Caroline" He said. He glanced down, The kitten was looking up at him attentively.

"At least that's one we can agree on, right love?"

Caroline mewed.

**Yes. It's short, but Hey! I asked you to give me some ideas! I will give you credit if you give me something to fix my writers block. **


	18. Moving Out

**Yo Peeps, What up? I don't own TVD,**

**So. . . . . . **

**on with the KLAROLINE**

Caroline was curled up on the couch. She was still getting used to sleeping so lightly, she knew Klaus' every move. Right now he was annoying her greatly. He was moving around a lot. Pacing, shuffling, shifting, moving stuff. She was still exhausted and she was attempting to sleep.

Finaly she sat up and jumped off the sofa. Klaus was putting stuff in boxes and covering his furniture with dirty white sheets. He seemed to be deep in thought because he didn't notice her until she sat on one of his shoes. Klaus gently nudged her off and started to take books off shelf and place them neatly in a cardboard box. Caroline felt extremely annoyed that she was being snubbed by the guy who was in love with her human self.

"Would you still be ignoring me if I had peed on your shoe?!"

She glared up at him.

Klaus smiled a tiny bit as the kitten at his feet stared up at him expectantly. He walked to his kitchen table and lifted up another box. Then he took a ratty blanket out of a cupboard and laid it in the cardboard nest.

"What the hell is up with you!" Caroline growled. She HATED when people ignored her. She began to walk in tight circles around Klaus' feet.

"Earth to Hybrid!"

Caroline narrowed her eyes as Klaus carried on gathering up his sketches. Finally he looked down

"Don't be so impatient love, I garente you won't be happy during the trip."

Caroline's eyes widened.

'Wait-a-minute there bud, I'm not going ANY WHERE with you, I'd rather go be fried on a New Orleans side-walk then to ride in a car with the English Demond ."

to bad Klaus couldn't speak cat, that would have been a great reference line the next time Caroline was sass-a-frassing him.

Klaus chuckled at the kitten's reaction, it was almost like she could understand him.

Ahhhh, don't you worry love, _we_ are going back home," He paused to look out his window

"Mystic Falls"

And the huge irony of this statement; it really was "our" home after all

**Yes, I agree with your mind when you think:**

**"This chapter sucked"**

**Thats cuz some annoying guy in my Spanish class used a pencil to poke holes in the back of my head and all my creative juices leaked out**

**This ****fatal ****syndrome is also called writers block**

**and just to contradict my last sentence**

**THERE IS A ****CURE****!**

**review and give me ****_Non-Confusing_**** ideas**


	19. Angry Cargo

**Hey again! Yo no tengo TVD**

Caroline was not happy.

This box was dusty and it smelled like old potatoes. The lighting was dim but Caroline could see that the old blaket was filled with holes and far from soft. The box trembled as it was lifted off the ground. Caroline felt her cage pitch at every step the Hybrid took. She swore as her head hit one wall and she saw stars. (Woah, kitty sailor) Klaus walked down a set of staris and Caroline bounced around as her world spun. She flipped forward and landed on her belly. By this time motion sickness had taken her. She felt so klastrophobic, or Klaus-a-phobic, she didn't know which one. Finnaly, every thing stopped moving as Klaus set the box on the floor of the passengers side. Caroline heard the slam of a car door and the noise rang in her ears. Her Head felt stuffy and it was hard to think straight. Nausea surged in her stomach and she closed her eyes and groaned. A car door opened, then another slam. The box flaps opened and the hands lifted her out and set her on the seat.

"You'll get sick if you stay in there love" Klaus said

"Glad you noticed", came a sarcastic mew**. **

**(ahh yes, the real ship her is Carastic, Caroline and sarcasm)**


	20. Road Trip!

**Yo! so this chapter is dedicated to all the peeps out there who, like me, threaten to sit on people when they won't be quiet. :) I don't own any of TVD**

**Oh and btw, i'm starting to lose interest in this story so i'm really going to need a push from you guys so i don't drop it. Bad MooBerry! don't leave them with a half-finished story!**

**oh- and i've had a request to make the chapters longer so here i go**

**p.s.-FLUFF ALERT!**

The ride wasn't as bad as Caroline thought it would be, that is, _after _she found out that looking out the window made her feel queasy again. It gave her a chance to catch up on her sleep. She had dreamt of Klaus. She was back to her vampire self and it was a full moon. A werewolf was hunting her and she had been bitten. (for more details read my other one-shot "Toxic Love") But Klaus was there to save her, he fed Caroline his blood and it tasted so good.

Caroline couldn't feel much as a vampire, but in that dream, she had felt love for Klaus. Caroline covered her eyes with her paws in embarrassment and shame.

"Oh, what would Elena say now" she groaned.

But she had felt love for Klaus, and the feelings were mutual. Caroline laid on the seat for a few more minutes, enjoying the warmth and vibrations the car was giving off. Then she sat up and slowly walked across the center console, carefull not to slide on the slick plastic. Klaus looked down as the fluffy brown kitten slowly crawled into his lap. She laid down and Klaus began to slowly stroke her fur with one hand. Caroline felt a bubbly feeling in her chest and suddenly a quiet purr vibrated from her tiny body.

Then Klaus' phone rang and Caroline's eyes snapped open, and glared forward at the offending device.

"What a way to ruin the moment!" She growled inwardly.

Klaus glanced at the number then answered the call

"Elena darling, to what do I owe the pleasure"

_"What, did you do with Caroline!?"_

Klaus chuckled and said sarcastically, "why I'm doing well, thank you, how 'bout yourself"

Damon's irritated voice came on the line

_"Were not buds Hybrid, so stop acting like it! Now I've got 2 vampires, a whitch, and a sheriff that want to know what you did to Blondie, so start talking!"_

_(2 Vamps= Stefen + Elena)_

Klaus laughed again.

"I hope you all realise that I have been in New Orleans this whole time so i have nothing to do with any change in Caroline's behavior."

Damon spoke again

_"Your not fooling anyone Klaus! Caroline went to your 'Kingdom' to find Lockwood and now she's missing"_

Klaus' smirk slipped off his face

"Missing?"

_"Yes"_

"Well I just crossed the Virginia border so I will be there in a matter of hours, so tell me, If you are so very concerned why don't I hear little Whitchy chanting a handy locater spell by now."

Bonnie spoke now

_"When I tried yesterday morning, someone was fighting me, like another witch was casting a spell on her but didn't want me to know, but I was able to pick up that she was somewhere in Louisiana."_

_"Well That narrows it down."_

_"Shut up Damon!"_

Klaus furrowed his brow. If Caroline was missing, she could be in serious trouble"

"I'll be at my mansion in 2 hours, if you and the Scooby Doo Gang are ready by then, Little Whichy can cast another spell, I know all the whitches in my city and I will know which one has Caroline if you find out where."

With that, Klaus closed his phone and worried silently for the rest of the ride.

**The awkward moment when Caroline's sitting in his lap listening to the whole thing.**

**TTFN and REVIEW!**

**~MooMoo**


	21. Blood

**Yo! this next Chapter is short. I hate the window scenes but this will be the only one. don't worry, it's relevent. I don't own any of TVD.**

Liz Forbes was in her office packing up. She was only a little worried about her daughter. Caroline had probably skipped off to New Orleans, found a mildly cute guy and was now lieing in his bed.

Liz flicked off a light and began to walk down the hall to the door, she was looking forward to going home for once.

There was a loud clang.

Liz stopped, she was the last one here. She wound her fingers around her neckles, it was glass with purple and green herbs inside. Vervain. She opened the door and walked out to the parking lot.

Only Ten more steps before she could be safely driving home.

Eight more paces.

Now six.

Five.

Four .

Three.

two.

one.

Her hand touched the handle of her car.

There was a ripping sound.

She was dead before her body hit the ground.

**Ooooooooooooooooh! Was that sketchy? Yes, i know nobody likes fanfics that kill off the characters but i needed that for future chapters. **

**Yes it was death by Vampire**

**No, it was nobody you know.**

**and No, you will never find out who it is,**

**I needed a way to kill off Liz but i didn't want it to be a main character and I didn't want to have to make up a back story, motives, and all that poop for a new vamp. This was the easiest way! Sorry.**


	22. Back to myself

**Me HA!**

**Hey again!**

**yo no tengo TVD**

Klaus walked briskly through his entrance hall and into his sitting room where the scooby doo gang were. His kitten was sleeping in his arms.

Stefen was especially gittery and paced to room while Bonnie was setting up candles around the coffee table. Elena was sitting on the couch drumming her fingers on the chair arm. Damon, of course, was leaning against a wall sipping a glass of Klaus' bourbon.

Klaus set the waking kitten on a chair, earning a smirk from Damon.

Bonnie set our a few bowls and filled them with rock salt.

"I'm ready to do the spell now" She said.

She stood and began to chant, the lights dimmed and the candles lit themselves. The flames flared and the salt began to smoke. Then she opened her eyes with a start and the lights came back on, the candles fizzled out.

Bonnie's eyes flicked to the kitten siting on the chair with mild interest.

"Well?" Damon prompted.

"I-ah. . . . .uh- I think" She cleared her throat. "I'll have to try again, I can't tell."

"What?" Elena asked "Thats never happened before, why now?"

"It-It must be that there are too many people here." She said, thinking fast. "These probably too much. . . . um. . .negative energy here. Because, Because of all the vampires here."

taking the hint they turned to leave until Damon tuned back.

" Wait, wait! Someone should stay here, otherwise Witchy will get herself eaten!"

Klaus walked forward

"Do you really think I would kill our only chance at finding Caroline." He asked angrily.

Damon smirked,

"Oh thats right! do you still love little Blondie, or did she reject you too many times?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes, his voice icy.

"You may leave now."

With that the Vampires left, leaving Bonnie with Klaus.

"You must have a reason to have stayed, your heart was elevated so fast from lieing that it's a suprising the rest of them didn't hear."

Bonnie quickly stood up and walked over to the cat and picked her up.

"Klaus when did you find this Kitten."

"2 days ago."

"When Caroline left." She murmured

The Hybrid started at her puzzled.

"My spell told me that this. . . . . . . that this is her."

He looked at her in shock "Your spell was wrong"

but Bonnie was already shaking her head, "You already know that can't be the case."

Klaus stared at the kitten, "Can you change her back?"

"I think so."

She stood over the cat and began to chant.

Lights flickered and windows slammed open. Wind whipped around the room and the salt and candles burst into flames again. The Kitten squirmed in Bonnie's hands and then felt and electric jolt zap through her body.

Then everything was still. Klaus looked down and Caroline was lieing on the carpet, her yellow tee-shirt and grey skirt were wrinkled and creased. Her eyes were closed and her hair flowed around her shoulders.

Bonnie felt her eyes drooping, she knew she should wait for Caroline, but she was so tired. She staggered outside where her car was waiting, and drove home.

Klaus bent down, and picked her up gently, holding her hair. He couldn't belive that the kitten was Caroline, shock coursed through him. He had even named the cat after her.

He looked down and saw her opening her eyes. She looked up at the man.

"Klaus" She breathed.

He pulled her up into his arms. Now was not the time to talk about the past few days.

"It's all right love, I'm here"

**AWWWWWWW! XD! Read the next chapter!**


	23. The Note

**READ THIS NOTE!**

**So yeah, thats it, Caroline's Kitty Tails are over. Calm down, Calm down! it's actually your choice to make if you want it to be over or not. If your cool with leaving it like that, then you can stop right here. **

**But.**

**If you want to know what will happen to Caroline, I will not give up on you.**

**I'm starting a new book.**

**It will be attached to this story, so don't go looking through fanfic archives looking for it.**

**and the first chapter starts when this note ends.**

**It's like. . . . . . . .part 2 of Caroline's Kitty Tails, but I'm calling it the After Burn**

**It's like The After Math, but it is more painful and lasts longer. It is definitely NOT and epilogue and it will not be a happy princess ending.**

**It will be . . . . . .**

**EPIC!**

**On that note, i have to go study for a spanish test**

**Ta Ta! :)**


	24. The After Burn

**I hear by disclaim all of TVD!**

**where were we. . . . .**

**Ah! Here we go**

Caroline streaked through the woods, tears streamed down her face. Everything from the past few days came crashing down on her at once. The tiny voice in her had grown and was screaming at her, breaking through her denial.

Tyler's gone! he doesn't love you any more. You were dumped, He's never coming back.

Caroline sobbed but kept running.

Moms DEAD, she's DEAD! if you hadn't fed that night you could have saved her!

Caroline collapsed and screamed. her body shock with her cries.

you could turn it off. It would be easy-painless.

Caroline's cries softened as she stared ahead. control was always her most powerful strength, but this, this had broken her.

The switch would take away her control

But it would also take away the pain.

it was worth it.

She pictured a light switch in her head,

then she flipped it.

She felt a jolt, she close eyes. When she opened them, everything was gone. The aching in her chest stopped, and she wondered why she was crying. Her lifelong thirst for drama and gossip faded away. She felt. . . Strong. powerful.

And it felt amazing.

**YEAH! NO HUMANITY CAROLINE!**

**ttfn**


	25. Brand New Me

**Yo no tengo TVD**

The whole scooby doo gang sat in Klaus' living room again.

"How could you let this happen?" Damon asked savagely.

Klaus scowled at him.

"You weren't exactly stopping her either." He spat.

Elena was crying silently on the couch as Stefen comforted her.

Bonnie how ever was working steadily she had use one of Caroline's bracelets for a locator spell and was just finishing up.

She interrupted the arguing loudly, while dialing a number on her cell, she hadn't used in a long time.

"I know where she is but we have to hurry."

Caroline was in a bar in one of Virginia's neighboring states, she had forgotten which one. The live band blared and the flashing strobe lights made her feel reckless. She had the guy backed up against a wall. His eyes were distant but a faint smile rested on his lips as Caroline grinded against him. Finaly she leaned back, fangs retracting, blood all over her neck and chin.

She smiled and plunged her fist into the mans stomach.

"Say Good Night."

She hooked her fingers around his spinal cord and pulled, snapping it in two before her could scream. He slumped to the ground and Caroline left the bar. She was walked down the street. Burgundy stains covered her shirt and one arm was drenched in fresh blood all the way up to her elbow. She wasn't happy, she wasn't guilty, she simply _was_.

A car screeched to a stop down the road, she quickly bent down and picked up a long crow bar and hid it under her shirt so the cold metal pressed against her back. Damon and Stefen steeped out of the car.

Caroline groaned and rolled her eyes, just for show.

"Ugh, the poppers of parties have arrived."

"Caroline this isn't you." Stefen shouted.

She laughed

"I knew you were going to say that."

"You know what Blondie? If you don't come with us to vampire rehab, then I'm gonna have to do things my way, and my ways not pretty."

She giggled again,

"what? are you going to kill me? Yeah Right, then you'll never hear the end of it from little Elena. Are you still trying to win her over from Stefen or did she shoot you down to many times?"

Damon sped towards her but Caroline was ready, she pulled the metal rod out just in time for the vampire to run through it. He crumpled as Stefen sped to his side, Caroline was long gone by then.

She stopped a few blocks away to choose her next victim, she quickly selected a young woman waiting for the bus. Caroline walked up.

"Hello," she said in an overly perky voice.

The woman jumped as Caroline had popped up beside he with no warning. She gazed at the blood stains on Caroline's top, She opened her mouth to scream but she was already dead.

Caroline decided to set an example, just to warn the Salvadorks not to fallow her any more.

She drug the body to a nearby porch, where she ripped it limb from limb.

"ahh Stefen, you've taught me so much."

Then she set it back up again so the dead girl was sitting on the porch swing, her hands in her lap, blood everywhere. The head was set in front of the door on its side, as if it had rolled off. The eyes open and the mouth frozen in a cry for help. Then she pushed the swing a little, so it swayed back and forth, just to add effect.

Then she rang the door bell and ran.

She smiled at the sound of the blood curling scream.

**YES! I've always wanted Caroline to rip up a body!**


	26. Caught!

**Yo no Tengo TVD.**

With the salvadorks out of the way Caroline contiued to masacer throughout the next hour before someone caught up with her. And who do you think that was?

"Caroline"

Caroline turned, and sighed.

"I'm surprised those boys even let you come to get me with our their 'protection' " she cackled. (ohh Caroline cackles?)

Elena stood her ground.

You thought wrong, it wasn't Klaus.

"Caroline. Stop!"

The blonde vampire smirked

"Wow Elena, your such a hypocrite, but I guess in a way this is me showing what a role motel you are for me."

She began to walk in small circles around the doppelgänger like a wolf prowling around its prey.

"And remember what you did to me, when you went off the rails. . . ."

Caroline whirled around with the stake clenched in her fist. She brought it down into Elena's Shoulder and the girl screamed.

no, Elena didn't scream.

But Caroline did. She let out the most terrifying shreak of pain that even Elena felt her blood chill. Elena let the wood fall off her shoulder, it didn't even peirce her skin before Caroline collapsed.

Caroline clutched her palms against her temples and cried out in pain.

Bonnie stepped out from behind a car. She felt wind wishing past her ears as she forced the vampire to her feet.

Caroline felt lava hot tears roll down her face but felt no fear. She knew that she should have, but she only felt pain filling her emptiness, nothing else.

Then everything, drifted away into blackness.

Klaus sped behind Caroline and let her drop into his arms. Then Klaus took her bridal style and carried her quickly to his car. Bonnie opened the trunk door as Damon and Stefen walked out from behind an ally way to check on Elena. Klaus set her gently in the trunk, and brushed some stray hair out of her face. Then he pulled a syringe full of auburn liquid out of his pocket and, keeping one hand cupped on the side of her face, her pumped the liquid into her wrist. Then her pulled out another shot and did it again, just to be sure.

"Is that enough? She did drink a lot of blood." Bonnie asked sounding disgusted.

"Trust me love, no vampire could withstand that."

Klaus looked down, his heart felt like it was breaking, he wasn't talking about the vervain.

**Yes he was actually was sad cuz no vampire could withstand**

**losing their everyting! YAY!**


	27. The Poison

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey peeps!**

**OMG! did you guys see the last TVD episode?**

**Yesh! it was about time, that's all i have to say.**

**Hope you guys like this chapter**

Caroline groaned. she felt so exhausted, but her head felt clear, clear of all emotions. Her wrists and ankles tingled with a burning sensation. she opened her eyes to dim lighting. She moaned again and shook her head, that made grey spots appear in her vision. The world spun and her head lolled to one side. She was so. . . . so. . . . tired.

"Rise and shine Blondie!"

she hissed through her teeth. Of corse Damon would be here.

"What's the matter Barbie? Too depressed to feel, cuz your mommy died?"

Caroline let out a throaty chuckle.

"Do you really think you could coax me out of my hole that easily?" She Croaked.

"Fine then, let's have some fun then."

Then he pulled up a new shot of vervain and forced the plunger into her leg. Then everything was gone.

Caroline felt Damon stiring through her memories, messing with her mind. Caroline saw herself at the end of a dark hallway. Then everything whizzed towards her. She saw a crumpled figure at the end of the hall way. She walked slowly towards it. It was a person, rolled over. She nudged them over with her foot and saw. . . .

Liz.

Her eyes were wide open from fear. A huge gash was opened at her neck, there was no heartbeat.

Caroline stared down at her mother as a tiny twinge of sadness tugged at her gut.

She shut it out.

Caroline smiled.

"Seems like this hurts you a lot more then it hurts me."

Damon opened his eyes and stepped back. He turned to Klaus,

"It didn't work."

Klaus looked down, this was all his fault.

"I didn't think it would, she's still as stuborn as she used to be but now she's just emotion less. We'll just have to try something else."

Klaus picked up the tin bucket filled with water . . . . . and something else.

He slowly walked over to Caroline, carefull not to spill any, then he dumped it over her head. She screamed and screeched, rocking back and forth in her chair. Burns formed on her arms and legs. Her skin broke to revel large patches of tissue and ligaments in numerous places. She fell backwards in her chair, shivering from the fiery pain of the vervain. She closed her eyes tightly as the wounds healed a little.

"You'll have to do better than that" She smirked

Klaus tipped her chair back upright and looked at her,

"you're right"

then her pulled the hand gun out of his pocket and shot. Caroline's head was jerked backwards and lolled to one side. She didn't have a heart beat but, that didn't mean she was dead. That was a perk to being a vampire, you could die but still continue to live.

"What was the point of that?" Damon sassed.

"The vervain was to weaken her enough for me to get into her head. But I need her dead so there is no way for her to escape. "

He turned to Damon,

"Original mind control is a bit more. . . . " He searched for the correct word, "effective"

Klaus bent down so his hands were grasping to arms of her chair, then her bowed his head and closed his eyes.

**Ohhhhhhh. Is he going to make her dream about?**

**I need at least 2 more reviews before we go on,**

**oh and:**

**If you are going to flame me, could you please tell me how I could make my story better.**

**I won't give any names but a certain some one left a very saddening comment and I was**

**wondering how I could make my story not so horrible.**

**YOLO! :)**


	28. Dreamer

**Yolo again!**

**I have no ownership over tvd, WHY!? WHY CRULE WORLD!?**

_Caroline felt a soft surface under her, even with her clothes between her and the bed, she knew someone's arms were around her. She opened her eyes._

_The world flipped forward so she was standing up. The bed was gone and now she was standing in a cube shaped room with bleached white walls. Her vision blurred like fog. Her ears rang painfully. Then she heard it, a drip. the tiny ping of liquid falling. she looked down and saw her hands covered in blood. There was a small scraping sound behind her, barely audible. A trickling of something down the walls._

_She turned to the see the wall it looked as pale as dry bones, but then. like paper, some of the paint flaked of and fluttered to the ground. A tiny hole was left, black as a raven. Then the strip of wall paper curved outward and down in a circular shape, as it went the inside of the paper turned red. Then before her eyes, the paper, still ripping a black stripe down the wall, still curving into itself. . . . fell. But it stayed on the wall, becoming a droplet of blood as it trickled down, staining the ivory surface deep, burgandy, red._

_The tearing sound hightened to the same volume as flipping a page of a novel. Hardly noticable to anyone but a vampire._

_Another strip, higher then the first, was peeling itself of the wall, dripping down the wall. The blood continued to flow down straight down untill it began to pool on the floor. Caroline felt her mind shorting out, all logical thinking and confusion disapeard, she was replaced by hunger. Vein hardend under her eyes, like a spiders web. Blood Lust controlled her now. Caroline steped forward, and planted her palms against the wall, her tounge snaked out to lap up the liquid she craved for. _

_She reared back in pain. Her mouth burning and the sizziling sound echoed through the room._

_"Vervain!" She hissed, backing away from the poison._

_The ripping magnified to a excruciating volume as the colored herbs swarmed down the walls like a waterfall. The dreamlike mist vanished throught the floor and the room turned a blinding white, highlighting the blood pooling on the floor._

_Panick consumed Caroline as the blackness behind to walls morphed. The shapes of people screaming in pain but making no sound. Caroline cried out in pain as a hole opened in the cealing and the acid poured down, and splashed onto her. The blood swelled and began to travle towards her._

_"No" Caroline rasped, "This isn't real" _

_"NO!" She screamed, "THIS IS A DREAM!"_

_The one face on the wall came outwards, the black fog swirled and morphed as the blood dripped over it, and Klaus steped out._

_"What's the matter love, can't handel reality?"_

_Caroline steped back but yelped as she steped beneath a droplet of vervain from above._

_"I guess not," He added. "You seam to like shutting your problems out"_

_Caroline lunged at him, she didn't care that he was stronger then her. She didn't care that he could kill her without even trying. But she ran straight through him, and into the fog behind the wall. It morphed and spun and then it consumed her, numming her body, untill her world was ice._

**_I_**** worked very hard on this so please review with CONSTRUCTIVE critisisum **

**and. . . . **

** I'm going to need at least 2 more reviews before you get more.**


	29. Dejah Voo

**YOLO! sorry i havn't updated in a while, i had the play last week end. It Rocked! All those hours of cowering for pyrats and helping Peter Pan fly were worth it!**

**I hope you guys like this one. I worked very hard to add suspense and make it sketchy. **

**BTW, Tanks soooooooooooooooooo much to all my lovely readers i now have 24 reviews, 15 fallowers, 9 favorites and the number for views is . . . . .**

**wait for it. . . . . . .**

**wait for it. . . . . . .**

**10,934**

**. . . .**

**:)**

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYA! you peeps are awesome**

_Caroline woke up on the ground. He clothes were different now, she was wearing a silk dress, with a light champange color. She was bare foot._

_Caroline fingered the soft fabric and hissed in anoyance, Klaus was doing this to her. He was making her dream this, he wanted to manipulate emotions into her._

_In the blood room he tried to make her feel fear, it obiously didn't work. Caroline still felt the satisfying hallow feeling. _

_Caroline stood and relised how revealing her dress was. It had a V-neck that plunged very uncumfortably low. the thick straps went over her shoulders and joined again behind her neck. The whole back of her dress was open and the fabric only joined again below her waist by the base of her spine. The skirt of the dress was long and brushed against her ankles. If she had feelings, she would have been angry at Klaus but she was numb to everything now. _

_Suddenly, the lighting dimmed, she looked up to see the sun setting at an unnaturaly fast rate, it actully ducked below the horizon. Caroline braced herself for the total darkness._

_But the forest was lit by something else now, She looked up through the branches of the trees and saw a giant full moon._

_Then Caroline remmembered the dream she had on the car ride to klaus' house._

_"That a girl love, i'm glad your seeing a pattern." She turned around and saw him standing there. He smirked as a single howl echoed through the woods._

_"You better run Darl'in, I wount be saving you this time."_

_Then he was gone._

**Hey, read one of my other one-shots called Toxic Love for details, do it now if you want to,**

**This next part may make more sense if you do. **

**I tried to make it easy to read even if youdon't want to take the time for Toxic Love. **

_Caroline sorted through her brain, trying to remember the dream she had in the car, what was it. . . . . ._

_A lonesome howl inturupted her thoughts, a howl she knew all too well._

_Caroline bolted through the forest, the wearwolf hot on her trail. Then she remembered! the wearwolf got her when she stupidly stopped to see if, durh, the beast was still on the chase. She also remembered turning too quickly and slipping into a bush, where she saw the monster's feirce eyes, ready to pounce. Klaus had scared it away, but, if he was going to live up to his promise then the wolf would definetly get her._

_Caroline made a sharp left and dived through the trees, the wolf was speeding after her, venomous fangs dripping poision. _

_'it can't get me if i don't stop' she thought stubornly._

_ There was a downward slope ahead of her, she leaped at the very edge and hit the ground running again. The wolf stopped on the ledge, snarling. _

_But Caroline didn't stop._

_"If you forget your past you're doomed to repeat it" She muttered._

_She raced through the trees, holding up her arms to slap branches out of her way. Then she came to a large field, the huge moon hung in the starless sky. Caroline rushed away of the trees. Then, 50 feet ahead of her the wolf rose up out of the grass and charged, Caroline arced sideways again. Back towards the woods. Then with the killer chasing her, the was another bark. She glanced side ways and saw another wolf running along side her, it snarled at her, gold eyes glinting with rage._

_Caroline knew she should feel fear, two wearwolves? But her mind was blank, all that mattered was running. She swirved through trees, ducking below branches speeding as fast as posible._

_less then 200 meters away, two omega wolves stood atop a large boulder. They growled quietly, not wanting to alert their prey. then as the vampire was about to speed past, they pounced. Caroline swerved sideways to avode the new hunters. Now she was up against 5 wolves, a whole pack._

_'How is this happening?'_

_Then she heard Klaus' voice, it echoed through her nightmare._

_"It's a full moon for every wearwolf love"_

_The wolves were set on one simple task, to kill, not out of hunger or of bordom, but for revenge. For the sport of it. The attak plan was simple. 2 wolves ran behind the prey, to urge it forward, if they happened to get a bite that was good too. Another, rushed forward on the girl's right, two others on the left. The Alfa Hybrid stood ahead of his pack, watching, licking his lips with anticipation. _

_But the chase had gone on to long all ready, it was time. He let out a bark and one of the side wolves branched off from the group. At a supernatural speed, it leaped over logs and sweaved between tree trunks. soon it was ahead of the group._

_Caroline saw the other wolf go ahead a knew it would turn and attack any second. But the monster on her right snapped at her ankles, preventing her from escaping. Then it happened. The lead dog leaped at an angle so it was ahead of her, then it whirled around, teath barred. Time slowed down._

_Caroline heard her own pulse loud as a drum beat._

_then the wolf bit down hard on her wrist._

_If Caroline knew she only had to survive 3 more seconds, she would have laughed at the pain. _

_But she didn't know. _

_One Beat, and a scream._

_a blood curling sound that would have made the devil himself flinch. And he did. In the real world, Klaud stood with his eyes closed, his fists clenched._

_Two Beats,_

_The first second was up_

_Caroline felt poison racing through her veins, but at the same time, she felt nothing._

_Three Beats_

_two Seconds_

_the reality set in, and it only took a second._

_Deep in her mind, something clicked._

_This wasn't real. She was still in Klaus' house, still held captive. There were no wolves, there was no bite. He was in her head, he had taken the memory of the wolf bite and replayed it._

_Caroline did feel something, but only for a second._

_For that second, she felt blinding rage._

_Then it was gone._

_And she realised, in that one second, that she had been decived again._

_Then she shut it all out._

_She would make Klaus pay, in the only way that she knew would hit him hardest._

_It only took a second for reality to set in_

_She knew how to stop him, to hurt him, to bring him to his knees_

_And Caroline no longer cared about life._

_But that didn't matter, because her time was up._

**I Hope you liked that. Pleeeeeease review! 3 more before the next chapter****_._**


	30. Nobody Likes A Copy Cat

**Hey Hey Hey, what up K dawgs?**

**Yo no tengo TVD**

**I tried not to copy the Elena torture scene for this but it's pretty hard.**

**I dedicate this chapter to Ellollo my LOUDEST reader, Thanks for reviewing Bud!**

Caroline woke up with a jolt, she was still in Klaus' living room, her vision blurred and spun. She shook her head to clear it. Klaus chucked, he was lounging in a leather armchair with a bottol of liquor.

He stood and walked slowly over. Caroline narrowed her eyes as he went behind her chair and leaned on the back of it.

"Have a nice nap love?" Caroline looked at the floor, she felt a tiny bit stronger then before, but she couldn't let Klaus know that if her plan was to work.

She let her eyes droop closed,

"Why do you care" She breathed.

He tilted his head down so she could see him.

"Well love, you have several anoying friends who don't think the human-less look suits you."

Now it was Caroline's turn to laugh.

"What, did Stefen not like me taking a page out of his Rippah book. . . " She mocked.

Klaus steped over to a window and fingered the blinds. Pulling apart the two layers, one, opague white, the other deep green.

"You see, I think thats the problem." He turned back and smirked. "Nobody likes a copy cat."

Then he reached into his poket with his free hand and pulled out. . . . . .

her ring

"Now I especially like to be. . . original." He grinned at his own pun,

"But even if Damon's technique didn't work on poor Elena we can have for you in your more," he set his drink down.

"Fragile state."

"Was that what the dreams were for?" She croaked.

well yes, and to give you something to feel," He rose his voice a little, "Are we ready now Stefen."

Stefen steped sowly into the room, he had a guilty looking expresion as he held up a fire extinguiser.

"Good" Klaus said "Sorry if this hurts a bit love."

He took a fist full of the curtains and threw them open.

Caroline instantly felt a scorching pain all over her body, She screamed. Her skin cracked and ripped open and burns covered her face and arms. She rung her hande and keept screaming as the hot pain pulsed through her body. Her clothes heated up so that the fabric seared her flesh. A few more seconds in the sun light caused her body to catch fire. It started with her feet, then the flames crept up her legs, turning her skin to ash. She screached in agony. She rocked back and forth in her chair, but Stefen stood behind her, gripping the chair back. Emotions swirled in her mind. Fury, fear, and confusion mixed into one deadly combination. She shouted her voice hoarse as she felt her body begin to shut down as it burned. Finally Klaus closed the curtain as her whole body was emvaloped in flames. Stefen quickly sprayed her down with the fire extingusher's cool white foam.

Caroline sat hunched in her chair and her body heaved withevery hacking breath. Any strenth she had was gone now.

"You could stop all of this any time you wanted love, just flip the switch again, and well leave you be."

Caroline coughed and blood splatteder on the floor, she took in deep shuttering breaths.

She moaned as Klaus reached for the curtain.

"don't worry love, this one woun't hurt so much, but it will last quite a bit longer."

then her pulled back the first layer of the curtains so the sun shone through the white. Caroline's body began to throb once more as her skin sizzled quietly. She groaned quietly at the pain.

Then Klaus picked his bottle up and walked out

"c'mon Stefen, this isn't nearly strong enough for me, why don't we go have a drink and come back in a few hours."

Caroline watched as Stefen set down her savor and walked out. Caroline heard the door slam, then silence. he binds were still tight and he had taken her ring with him. With nothing left to do but die, Caroline slumped forward in her chair and listened to the sound of her own skin burning.

**Yes? No? Let Me Know! 3 more reviews before you get the next chapter so let me hear how much you want it. Fallow Ellollo's Lead and Speak up!**


	31. Suprise!

**Yo! I hope you like this!**

Caroline didn't feel alive, but she didn't feel dead either. Ice cold perspiration glistened on her face as she sucked in another ragged, shuttering breath. Each intake of air felt like inhaling glass shards. Feverish waves pulsed through her body. The door opened and slammed closed. Caroline didn't even bother to raise her head, she knew what he wanted.

Klaus strutted into the room.

"How's It going darling?"

"Never Better" She croaked. The two words seamed to drain her energy. She just wanted to curl up somewhere out of the sunlight. The painful prickling sensation from the dim light had sunk to her bones now, and any movement sent searing agony through her.

"Some of your pesky friend seem to want your company." It wasn't a question, he was more stating that she didn't have a choice.

Caroline looked up slowly, as her former friends walked in.

Stefen. . . . Caroline almost groaned at the irony. They wanted the Rippah because he had experienced the "Dark Times".

Then came Bonnie, the torture dealing witch in case things got out of hand and someone needed a brain-frying.

Next was Damon, Caroline couldn't think of any reason he would be here other than to indulge in some of Klaus' expensive liquor.

Next was Matt, maybe to stir up some human feelings for her first love.

Caroline couldn't help but notice a certain someone missing form the mix, where was little miss Gilbert?

Caroline chuckled weakly at the site of these people, people who used to mean so much to her, who now looked at her with disgust. They huddled in the room, staring at her like an exhibit at the zoo.

"Isn't this reserved for Elena?" She moaned.

But someone else was walking in. Caroline looked to the door again.

She felt a twinge of shock at who walked in, but kept her eyes vacant.

He shuffled into the room, looking down with that guilty look on his face that only he could have.

"Tyler?"

**Ohhhhhh! What Will Happen? Give me 2 reviews if you want more.**

**P.S.**

**THIS IS A VERY RESENT STORY AND I WILL NEVER EVER DROP IT! NOBODY'S REVIEWING CUZ YOU JUST THINK SOMEONE ELSE WILL, BUT NOBODY DOES! :( **

**SO, PLEASE JUST TAKE 5 SECONDS TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND THEN, IN RETURN I WILL GIVE YOU YOUR NEW CHAPTER.**

**I ALSO NEED NEW IDEAS ON HOW CAROLINE WILL GET HER HUMANITY BACK, I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT FOR IT.**


	32. The Runaway

**Yoo Hoo! What up y'all.**

**Oh yeah, Bonnie and Caroline are at the table practicing a spell, something about making pigs fly. Stefen and Damon are chasing after Elena, duh. . . . . . . . Jeremy's with Anna trying to become a vampire. Kathrine is tanking someone else for her own gane. . . . also predictable. And Klaus is putting up a banner that says ;**

**MOO BERRY DISCLAIMS US!**

"Tyler?"

This alone gave Caroline a burst of energy, and she finally understood why Elena thought this had been so fun. All the emotions chaneld into energy, strenth, power. Caroline continued to fake though. Her senses had sharpened now and she felt intense hunger, but she couldn't let them know that.  
"Hey Care," His exspresion was blank, he wasn't happy to be in the same room with Klaus. Caroline glanced over them, slouching in her chair.

" I bet your jelous Elena," She croaked. "Isn't this treatment reserved for you?"

She let out a weak throaty laugh.

"well love, sense you refuse to crack we thought we would bring back an old friend." Klaus smirked. "But I belive you two are a bit more than friends."

Everyone suffld uncomfortably as Tyler stepped forward. "We broke up Klaus."

Klaus turned to Tyler, eyebrows raised

"Really?" He turned back to Caroline, "and why was that Lo-" He stopped, shocked.

The chair was empty.

Klaus turned to the vampires, who all looked equally shocked.

"You all go look for her, I'll search the house,"

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**Where did Caroline go?**

**?**


	33. Break on Through

**Hello Again!**

**I Have no ownership of TVD**

**I'm kinda losing interest in this story, but I'll finish it for you**

**I'm going to wrap it up soon anyways.**

Caroline's heart pumped as she sped through the woods, she wanted food, but getting away from _them_ was her main priority. She weaved through the trees and broke out into a clearing. A two lane highway stretched before her, not a soul in sight. Not a noise, except.

The engine of a fast approaching car.

Caroline zipped to the middle of the road, standing right on the double yellow line, at the end of a blind corner.

Then it drove around.

Even when the driver saw her, it was too late. The car tried to swerve but it hit Caroline face on. The vampire felt the bumper of the car flip her over and she rolled of the hood at a diagonal. Caroline rolled a few feet but then came to a crumpled stop.

She heard a car door open and the clatter of foot steps, and a young man cursing at himself.

"Oh my God, Oh My God!" He sounded very worried.

Caroline felt him drop to his knees next to her and roll her face up.

"Please be alright, please be alive!"

Caroline let her face go slack as the guy pulled out his phone.

Quick as a bullet, Caroline's hand shot up and wrapped around his neck, she flipped him over her body and slammed him to the ground. There was a crunch upon impact and his breath caught. His eyes rolled wildly from pain and fear.

Then he died,

just like that.

Caroline pulled his limp body up, feeling her fangs slide down and the skin under her eyes become a little too tight.

She tore into his jugular and drained him.

Caroline felt eyes on her and looked around, still holding her prey by the collar of his shirt.

Down the road a little, standing in the glare of the headlights was Klaus.

Caroline knew he was going to catch her, she dropped the man, ready to run.

Klaus ran towards her at his inhuman speed, and Caroline readied herself for the impact.

But it didn't come, he had his arms wrapped around her so she couldn't escape.

Then,

he kissed her.

A warm, slow, passionate kiss that spread heat through her heartless body. When he broke apart, he tilted her head up to meet his gaze.

His pupils dilated

"Now, feel."

Caroline felt her shell shatter, broken. Everything came back, everything she had bottled up.

Anger for Tyler, Pain for her mom, Guilt for the victims, The love she had felt for the kiss he gave her. Even the intense fear she should have felt in the dreams, it was all there.

Everything mixed together in a confusing array of Hate and Happiness. Tears streamed down her face as she screamed out all her pain. Klaus held her tight and stroked her hair quietly.

Then everything slipped away.

Ah, I know, Been there, done that.

**Oh well, it's hard to write when you've lost intrest in**

**what you're writing.**


	34. The Last Morning

**Okey dokey, and we're coming to a close!**

**I, once again, OWN NOTHING!**

Caroline became aware of certain things very slowly. Once again she found herself in an incredibly soft bed with a warm duvet wrapped around her. That wasn't all. She could feel someone else on the bed. Caroline opened her eyes and sure enough,

she was back in Klaus's room, again.

She rolled over and saw the Hybrid. He was sitting on the bed, covers pulled up at waist level but Caroline coud see the blue jeans he had on. He was leaning against the back board, looking down on her, he looked tired. Caroline couldn't even think of anything to say, but Klaus sparred her of it.

"You know love, instead of ripping up innocent truck drivers, we should probrily talk about your life experience as a cat."

Caroline laughed at this, a real, happy laugh. Something she hadn't done in a long time.

The End

**Now you're thinking,**

**No, no, no, no, NO!**

**I Read ALLLLLLLLL The way through this ENTIRE stinking story, just for a STUPID ending like that.**

**. . . . . . . **

**unleash your fury.**

**Hey, I asked you guys for feedback, to help give me ideas, but you didn't do ANYTHING**

**I would like to apologise to**

Ellollo** Because you actually made an effort to let me know how i'm doing.**

**I Would also like to thank all those who did review and everyone else who stuck with me till the end.**

**The fire I called The After Burn has been extinguished and the Kitten has curled up to rest**

**The Last Moo to you from,**

**~Berry**


End file.
